Un paso a la vez
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Para construir tu futuro es necesario dar un paso a la vez, no te precipites lo importante es que ya has dado ese primer paso "Dramione"
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola chicas!**_

_**Espero que se la hayan pasado muy bien en estas festividades y que las hayan disfrutado al máximo, les trai**__**go un oneshot, con final feliz o lo mas feliz que puedo escribir en estos momento y es por que es un regalo para mi hermana Hermione**__**G**__**rangerMalfoy que hoy es su cumpleaños y espero que te guste!**__** Es mi primera actualización del año denme chance hasta el 11 podre regularizarme con las actualizaciones ¿si?**_

* * *

Un paso a la vez

Hermione corría por las calles de Londres con una sonrisa y lagrimas de nostalgia y felicidad en el rostro, pocas veces se había sentido tan libre y tan feliz como ahora. Ella es una persona que no disfruta llamar la atención aunque lo hace con su belleza y carácter. Es reservada de perfil bajo o lo más bajo que se puede ser cuando eres una heroína y la mejor amiga de Harry Potter; Ahora, o al menos desde hace cuarenta minutos llama la atención como nunca. Tal vez tenga que ver con la entrada que hizo a la iglesia al lado del señor George Granger viéndose hermosa con el precioso vestido de novia, pero lo que llamo más la atención fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir corriendo de la iglesia, algunos invitados y el mismo "novio" aun no digieren el "No me casare" dicho por la castaña hace 20 minutos atrás_._

Hermione siempre fue una chica que hacia lo correcto, lo correcto dictado por sus padres, el colegio y las sociedades en donde se vivía, lo correcto a la vista de todos, hasta de ella misma aunque un órgano declarado independiente de su mente le gritara lo contrario. Lo correcto habría sido enamorarse de su amigo Ron Weasley, ser novios para comprometerse y formar una familia después. Fue desconcertante y preocupante cuando comenzó a darse cuenta que cierto rubio de ojos grises se fue colando en su corazón y hasta en sus pensamientos… pudo parar con eso gracias a su parte lógica, la que le dictaba que era correcto controlo la situación.

Acabo la relación que apenas iniciaba con Draco Malfoy, que en realidad no podía llegar a ningún lado, no cuando ella se marchaba a una misión suicida en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes y cuando él lo más seguro se hubiera unido a los mortifagos. No había un futuro certero juntos en ese momento, y no es que ahora lo hubiese, pero ya habían pasado dos años de que la guerra había llegado a su fin, las aguas estaban en calma y tal vez… Ella retomo su vida, borro ese último año en Hogwarts y siguió de la forma "correcta" su camino, se aferro al cariño que le tenía Ron y a un futuro perfecto a su lado, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se daba cuenta que las cosas no eran como deberían que mientras que Ron cada día le amaba más ella se encontraba menos convencida de su decisión, lo quería demasiado para atarlo a ella cuando no sentía ni la mitad de lo que el por ella.

Cada día dudaba en dejarlo, a veces en realidad estaba convencida que un día lo llegaría a amar como él a ella, otros que no podía seguir con la falsedad, nunca fue lo suficientemente valiente hasta ese día, donde si decía "si acepto" no habría vuelta atrás. Ahora corriendo se daba cuenta que lo correcto no era lo que la parte lógica de su mente dictaba, sino una completa combinación de lo que le decía su corazón, su intuición y su mente, esos tres componentes dictaban lo que era correcto, al menos para ella.

El corazón le latía como nunca, o tal vez como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía, no desde que no lo veía.

Cada paso que daba dejaba una parte de ella atrás, no podía respirar, pero si paraba las dudas y las culpas la invadirían y ahora estaba muy feliz para eso. De pronto choco con alguien.

-¿Granger?-dijo una voz conocida

¡Merlín! ¿Su imaginación era así de buena que podía recrear su voz a la perfección? Nunca considero ser una chica creativa y con imaginación desbordante, pero la vida estaba llena de sorpresas. Si no… ¿cómo era posible identificar y recrear la cadencia y el tono de su voz?

Rápidamente su mente lógica unió cabos señalándole que no podía tratarse de su imaginación no podía ser tan buena recreando el olor, el tono de voz y el tacto que sentía en ese momento, y que si abría los ojos se daría cuenta de que lo tendría justo frente a ella.

Así lo hizo y como en cámara lenta fue detallando los colores y las formas a su paso, mucho gris del asfalto y de los edificios y negro del color de su traje muggle.

Se aferro a sus antebrazos tratando de encontrar un poco de estabilidad, de tranquilizar a su corazón agitado por el recorrido y por el encuentro, recuperando el aire que se mezclaba con su olor a menta, siguió con su recorrido visual hasta que se topo con su rostro contrariado, más bello que nunca.

-Malfoy-dijo ella a modo de saludo

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar casándote con el pobretón?-dijo en tono despectivo y dolido, aunque este último Hermione no lo noto

Hermione omitió el comentario despectivo hacia quien una hora atrás había sido su prometido, aun no se recuperaba del todo.

-¿Debería?-su respuesta sonó más a pregunta que a respuesta

Hermione lentamente y sin muchas ganas de hacerlo soltó a Draco que esperaba respuestas.

-No sé qué hago aquí, corrí sin rumbo hasta que me tope contigo.

-Y de todas las personas con las que pudiste chocar en Londres justamente lo haces conmigo.

Draco Malfoy siempre había ejercido un tipo de atracción hacia ella pero nunca pensó que fuera tan literal como parecía en esos momentos.

-Si creyera en el destino probablemente le echaría la culpa a él-dijo ella

-¿No crees en el destino?-dijo Draco casi sonriendo

-No, creo que cada uno construye su futuro con sus decisiones y acciones y lo que estas le deparan.

Draco la miraba fijamente, con esa mirada de la que él no era consciente que hacía sentir vulnerable hasta el más fuerte.

-No me case con Ronald, creo que con el no hubiera conseguido el futuro que en verdad hubiera querido.

Hermione no sabía porque le decía todo esto a él, sentía como si hubiera tomado el suero de la verdad y con esos ojos mirándole pudiera ser capaz de confesarle sus más profundos pensamientos y sentimientos.

Draco se cruzo de brazos y la recorrió con la mirada, cuando volvió a llegar a su rostro le pregunto.

-¿Y cuál es el futuro que en realidad quieres Hermione?

Ella se estremeció al oír su nombre, no sabía lo que quería pero sabía lo que no y una vida a lado de un hombre que no amaba y con el que no era compatible no era lo que deseaba para su futuro.

-En realidad no sé lo que quiero tal vez cuando tenga ese futuro de frente me dé cuenta de que es lo que deseo para mi…un paso a la vez ¿no crees?

-Un paso a la vez-dijo él repitiendo sus palabras y sonriendo cegando a Hermione con su brillante sonrisa haciendo que ella también sonriera

-¿Quisieras ir a tomar un café conmigo Draco? Creo que optare por un vaso de agua, este recorrido me dejo muerta, ya no tengo la misma condición física de antes…

Draco la miraba divertido, como si en realidad estuviera sospesando la idea de ir con ella

-Anda, por los viejos tiempos ¿si?-dijo Hermione

Draco asintió con la cabeza mientras le indicaba a su chofer que lo esperaba en el auto lujoso frente al edificio de las compañías Malfoy que se marchara sin él.

Draco como todo un caballero le ofreció su brazo ella, que estaba a un par de pasos de él, ella cuando dio el primer paso para tomarlo se tropezó con sus propio pies ¿en qué momento había pensado en que sería bueno correr con zapatillas? Ahora apenas podía moverse, afortunadamente Draco la había atrapado evitando una caída la tomo del brazo y con facilidad la volvió a incorporar.

-Un paso a la vez Hermione, no quieras correr hacia tu futuro-dijo el

Estaba tan cerca de ella, que podía detallar con exactitud cada poro de su piel ahogarse con su aroma. Hermione le sonrió mirándole a los ojos.

Tal vez si sabía lo que quería, pero no debería precipitarse ya había dado el primer paso hacia su futuro.

* * *

_**Y fueron felices para siempre…..**_

_**Pobre Hermione yo se lo difícil que ha de ser dar un solo paso yo me le echaría a los brazos de mi rubio y que alguien me baje por que yo no lo haría….**_

_**Itzel espero que te haya gustado, eres la única persona con la que puedo compartir a mis hombres sin ponerme loca celosa te quiero! **_

_**Espero sus reviews chicas!**_

_**Nos leemoos **_

_**Besooos**_

_**bye**_


	2. Un paso a la vez

**_Hola chicas!_**

**_Este cap es para festejar mi segundo aniversario con esta cuenta =´) No había dicho que haría continuación pero algunas me lo pidieron y yo también me quede como con la espinita de contarles el " y que paso después de?" así que es un pequeñito epilogo ._**

**_Creo q ando en un mood con las bodas y eso, tal vez sea por la historia de evitemos una boda o la organización de una de mis mejores amigas y esta misma historia así que lo continue =), el cap lo escribi escuchando "the sicientist" the codplay así que si gustan pueden hacerlo mientras leen. Espero que les guste!_**

* * *

Hermione corría por los pasillos de aquella mansión inmensa, le había dicho a Luna que se le iba hacer tarde y que no demorara tanto poniéndole polvo de de Pumplinks sobre su rizado cabello, a lo que la rubia no le había hecho caso y decía que era de vital importancia hacerlo, ya que eso impediría que Hermione huyera una vez más.

Ella sabía que no era necesario y en el fundo Luna también lo sabía, ella nunca había visto a su amiga tan feliz transmitiendo toda esa felicidad como si fuera un aura que inundaba cada lugar que pisaba. Las dos estaban seguras que Hermione no huiría. No esta vez.

Toda la inseguridad y la confusión que tuvo la otra vez ahora era certidumbre y emoción por todo lo que le esperaba a lado de él, el hombre que ella ama.

Con Draco todo fue tan diferente como si eso hubiera estado bien desde el principio. Ese día donde había tomado las riendas de su vida, donde había corrido como nunca o más bien como justo ahora lo hacía, donde había dado el primer paso a su futuro Fue cuando se dio cuenta que nunca habría podido ser feliz con Ron porque ella mucho antes ya había decidido que su felicidad estaba con Draco. Fueron años omitiendo ese sentimiento, confundiéndolo con capricho, rebeldía y atracción y cuando por fin dejo ser a su corazón no le costó trabajo distinguir los síntomas y tuvo la certeza que ella lo amaba y en sus manos estaba no dejarlo ir como aquella vez.

En ese momento sabía con claridad que tenía que luchar por él había tanto en contra como cuando estaban en Hogwarts, tal vez él ni siquiera quería entablar una amistad con ella, podría tener una relación con una bruja de alta cuna y sangre limpia como él, o peor aun ¡podría estar casado! El panorama no pintaba tan bien pero ya no podría dejarle las cosas "al destino" no ella haría lo que tuviera que hacer para estar junto a él.

El trabajo no fue nada fácil, Draco se había portado frío y renuente a entablar con ella una relación más allá de simples conocidos que pudieron tener una gran historia, era como si tuviera miedo de acercarse a ella más de lo debido. No paso mucho tiempo para que Hermione descubriera que además de ella para él también había significado su relación algo más que lo que dejaron entrever en ese momento. Supo que no todo estaba prohibido, le iba costar trabajo pero si se esforzaba lo suficiente y hacía lo que debía todo saldría bien. Así que ella fue sutil y tuvo mucha paciencia fue paso a paso con él tratando de demostrarle con pequeños detalles lo que ella sentía por él.

Poco a poco Draco fue abriéndose más y más hasta que un día le tuvo que aceptar a Hermione lo que le hacía sentir, después de ese día fueron innumerables visitas a aquel café, miles de lechuzas y cientos de cenas para llegar a este momento.

Ahora Hermione estaba harta ya de un paso a la vez, es por eso que corría ella lo único que quería era llegar a aquel jardín donde se celebraría su boda y decir "si acepto". Se detuvo un momento a tomar aire y revisar que tuviera el tocado en su lugar.

-No sabía que pudieras correr tan rápido-dijo Luna sin aliento con el ramo en mano

-Cuando tengas a tu futuro esposo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia me entenderás y veras que tan rápido puedes correr- dijo Hermione sonriendo

Luna se quedo pensando como si imaginara la escena siendo ella la que corría. Hermione la tomo la mano libre y Luna entendió que ya tendría que darle el ramo, así que lo hizo y se dispusieron a bajar las escaleras a una velocidad adecuada.

Vio el hermoso jardín por lo ventanales de la mansión, un par de invitados se dirigían hacia donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, Hermione apresuro el paso y camino hacía el jardín. Podía ver como adornaron el lugar, justo como ella lo había podido dando como resultado el lugar de sus sueños.

Cuando llego a el lugar vio a Draco de espaldas tenía tantas emociones contenidas que era muy difícil poder aplacarlas, respiro profundamente esperando la señal que le indicara que tenía que caminar hasta donde Draco se encontrara.

Entonces él volteo y todas esas sensaciones se incrementaron, tuvo que contenerse para no volver a correr y llegar a su lado ¿Quién había inventado esa tontería de un paso a la vez? El se mostraba serio, pero su seriedad no le llegaba a los ojos, ella en cambio no podía dejar de sonreír como si un hechizo le hubiera sido lanzado impidiendo que dejara de hacerlo.

Hermione camino haciéndosele eterno el pequeño sendero por él que caminaba, cuando al final llego a él Draco tomo su mano para besársela y en voz baja le pregunto

-¿Este es el futuro que en verdad deseas Hermione?

Hermione recordó que ese día donde lo volvió a ver el le pregunto que cual era el futuro que ella deseaba, ella no sabía o más bien creía no saberlo pero ahora era diferente ella había hecho todo lo que estuvo en sus manos para tener el futuro que deseaba y ahora este_ paso_ hacía que se acercara más.

-Draco tu eres lo que más deseo –dijo Hermione en tono juguetón

A lo que Draco sonrió con su perfecta sonrisa ladeada

-Así que lo que sea que venga en el futuro a tu lado es perfecto para mí.

* * *

_**Y ahora sí y fueron felices para siempre….**_

_**Ahora les agradezco a todas las que a lo largo de estos dos años han leído alguna de mis historias, por sus reviews favoritos y alertas que son los incentivos a que haya seguido escribiendo =D **_

_**Como les dije era chiquito, algo significativo para él día y para que no se quedara en suspenso el fic, espero que les haya gustado y sus reviews! **_

_**nos leemoos**_

_**besooos **_

_**bye**_


End file.
